Various types of imaging modalities such as ultrasound, magnetic resonance imaging, optical coherence tomography (OCT) and others require different signals to be synchronized. This is achieved using various tracking and clocking techniques and devices. If the relevant signals are not properly synchronized, data and the images formed from such data can have a high noise component. Further, in the case of interferometer based modalities, no sample data is generated if interference does not occur, which can result when sweeps of the optical source and other data collection events are not synchronized.
With respect to OCT, an optical source is used in conjunction with a probe and an interferometer to obtain optical data with respect to a sample. Such data is compared with a reference signal to generate interference using the interferometer and the relative lengths of various optical paths. The optical source can be a tunable light source such as a tunable laser. A tunable laser and others can be used when operating a frequency domain OCT system. The optical frequency of the tunable light source can change over time, by for example, being swept over a range of wavelengths or frequencies. These changing frequencies require the synchronization of data collection with other system components.
A signal, such as a clock or clock signal, can be used to trigger OCT interference data acquisition. Generating a suitable clock can be performed using a clock generator. Given the complexity of the OCT systems, errors associated with the clock can result in jitter, noise, and other undesirable effects. Therefore, a need exists to reduce or compensate for such undesirable effects and improve upon clock generators and other system components and signals relating thereto. The embodiments of the invention address this need and others.